


Buried Feelings

by pamz



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drinking, F/M, Mild Language, Sexual dialogue, a different take on the Tahoe situation, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamz/pseuds/pamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending for "Toby or Not Toby" (2x24).  Walter and Linda are still dating and he takes her to the Lake Tahoe Jazz and Heritage Festival.  It goes about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have used some word-for-word dialogue in this chapter from the episode "Toby or Not Toby" written by Nick Santora and Nicholas Wootton. You should recognize it when you see it if you've watched that episode. I did switch it up a bit though to fit this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Scorpion fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights of K/O Paper Products, Blackjack Productions, Perfect Storm Entertainment, SB Films, CBS Television Studios, or anyone else.

"So, are you ready to go?" Linda's voice penetrated his head and he tore his eyes away from where Paige was smiling at Tim.

"Yes." Walter wanted to stay and help celebrate the court victory Ralph and Heywood had pulled off that day. But he was also glad to have an excuse to leave. Jealousy had become an all too familiar feeling of late and if he was forced to endure much more of the flirtation between Tim and Paige, he was sure he was going to do or say something he would regret. So, yes, he was ready to go.

Glancing one last time at Paige, he thought he caught a glimmer of pain in her eyes before she dazzled the Homeland trainee with another one of her smiles. It must have just been the light, he told himself. She obviously was enjoying herself with the other man.

He felt a hand take his, causing him to want to immediately pull away until he realized it was Linda tugging on his arm. Forcing himself to relax, he held the door open so she could pass through before exiting it himself.

_____

Several hours later, he walked with her to another door, the one to her apartment. He still thought it an antiquated notion to see a woman safely home, but both Toby and Cabe had explained to him women expected it and it was the gentlemanly thing to do. He bowed to their superior knowledge about dating and women in general, even though their track records with the female sex were far from perfect. At least both had been in a relationship with a woman for longer than three months.

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" Linda asked as they stopped in front of her door. She was smiling eagerly up at him.

"No, it's far too late to indulge in a caffeinated beverage," he replied. 

She frowned and he wondered what he had done wrong. It really was too late to drink coffee. He had enough trouble sleeping lately. A large dose of caffeine at this hour would only aggravate matters.

"Okay, well, good night, Walter."

He put his hand in his jacket pocket and felt the two pieces of cardstock he had placed their earlier. "Uh, Linda," he began, "I. . .uh. . .have two tickets to the Lake Tahoe Jazz and Heritage Festival. And, um, I was wondering if you would be available to go with me?"

"A jazz festival?" Her face looked like it smelled something unpleasant.

"Yes. It's next weekend. I thought I should let you know ahead of time in case you need to change your schedule in order to go." He pulled the tickets out and handed them to her.

"A jazz festival," she repeated after gazing at them for a minute or two. "Jazz?"

"Yes. Most people think it's just organized chaos but I find it has intricate mathematical properties that are fascinating."

"Mathematical properties, huh?" The look of confusion on her face confused him. Maybe what Toby had said was true. That she really didn't care for him, she just cared about reliving the feeling of the time he had saved her from being blown up. What had he called it? Damsel disorder or syndrome or something like that. 

"How could I possibly pass that up?" She smiled at him as she handed back the tickets. "I'd love to go."

"Great. We'll leave next Friday afternoon and come back Sunday night."

"So we'll be there two nights?" 

"Yes, and two days." He didn't understand why her cheeks were flushed. The hallway was warm, but not that warm.

She kissed him then. Just a quick peck on the lips. Still, it took all his control not to flinch away. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?" she asked.

"Uh, yes, no, um, good night." 

"Good night, Walter." 

He heard disappointment in her voice. It was something he had heard before, in other women's voices. It didn't used to bother him. It didn't bother him now. There was only one woman whose disappointment bothered him. And he didn't want to think about her right now.

_____

"Whoa. That was. . .messy."

Walter looked up as Paige approached the chair he sat in. "Yes, a mess that I caused." He glanced down at the floor then back up at her. "I should have stood by my decision on interoffice relationships. I didn't. And now. . .Happy's crying, Toby's distraught. It's going to ripple through the whole team."

"Don't blame yourself. Relationships are messy. That's their nature." She stopped in front of him, close enough he could smell her lavender hand cream, a scent that sent his libido into overdrive. 

He popped out of his chair. "That's exactly my point," he said as he paced past her. "Someone works. . .with a woman everyday, enjoys her company, is attracted to her, thinks what. . .what she'll be doing when he sees her at work. . ." Turning to face her, he continued, " and what she'll be doing at night. . .when she goes back home. But if it's going to derail the goals we've set here at Scorpion. . .then it can't be realized. 

"You know, those feelings need to be buried and left alone," he pleaded. 

She stared at him with a puzzled expression. "You are talking about. . .Toby?"

"What?" Toby? Oh, yeah, Toby. "Yeah. Of course." Of course, he wasn't. He was talking about them. How she consumed his thoughts, night and day. And how he wished those feelings could be realized. But it was a risk he couldn't take. He needed her in his life, he couldn't afford to lose her.

"Oh. Okay." The disappointment he heard in her voice nearly weakened his resolve. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her until they were both senseless. But he couldn't. It would ruin everything.

"Well, uh, I should be going," he said. "Linda's waiting."

"Yeah, sure." She spoke in a monotone "Yes, you should."

"Unless, of course, you think that with everything going on, I should maybe, uh, cancel, and stay here?" he suggested. "And, uh, help with Toby? It's like you said. It's messy." 

He winced at how pathetic he sounded. Begging her to let him go one minute, then the next begging her to ask him to stay. But he didn't want to go. Didn't want to spend the next fifty hours or so in the company of another woman. A woman who could never compare to the one in front of him.

Paige gazed at him, her usually expressive eyes devoid of any emotion. "It's probably best you go."

"Okay." Her haunted countenance made his chest hurt. He took a deep breath but the pain didn't ease. He had to leave before he did something stupid. "Well, I'll see you in a couple days."

"Okay." She turned and walked away.

His whole body felt paralyzed, he couldn't move. His jacket and duffel bag were already loaded in his car. All he had to do was walk out the door. He was either making the best decision of his life or the worst. And as much as he wanted to believe it was for the best, his every instinct was screaming it was the worst.

Looking around the garage, he saw her talking to Tim for a few minutes, then the tall blond man gave her a hug.

He turned and walked out the door


	2. Chapter 2

Walter slipped the card into the door lock and turned the handle. Moving to the side, he let Linda enter the hotel room first, another chivalrous (and superfluous, in his opinion) move Toby and Cabe had told him to do. 

"It's very nice." She set down her suitcase on the nearest bed. "Smells clean."

"Uh, yeah." He hadn't noticed before she mentioned it, but it did smell like disinfectant and some kind of scent he couldn't identify. At least it smelled better than some rooms he had stayed in before. 

It was half past midnight. He was tired. The eight hour drive had depleted whatever energy he had left after the crazy day he'd had; saving Toby, dealing with Collins, the whole proposal debacle. That last painful scene with Paige. Linda had slept part of the way. A fact for which he was grateful because it had been too taxing to keep trying to make conversation with her. She had chattered about a couple of television programs she watched, The Bachelor and Big Brother (both which had sounded vapid and ridiculous) for several hundred miles. It had been a relief when she had fallen asleep just south of Bishop.

"Let's go to bed," he suggested as he put his bag on the floor. 

"Uh, okaaay," she said, a stunned expression on her face. "I need to use the bathroom. Unless you need to. . ."

"No, I'm fine," he replied as he turned away, lifting his duffel onto the other bed. Unzipping his duffel, he heard her doing the same with her luggage. He was in the middle of pulling out his sweatpants when the bathroom door closed. He undressed, put on the sweats, sniffed his t-shirt, found it still acceptable and left it on, moved his bag off the bed before crawling into the middle of it. Picking up the book on hydrophysics he had brought with him, he found his place and started reading.

He'd read about twenty-five pages when the bathroom door opened again. Good, he wanted to say good night before turning off the light over his bed and going to sleep. Turning to do just that, he received the shock of his life.

Linda stood there, wearing a floaty red thing with bits of white lace scattered about it. It was sheer and left nothing to the imagination. He could clearly see her nipples and pubic hair through the scraps of fabric.

"Do you like it?" she asked before spinning around a full 360 degrees. 

Oh, shit, she wanted to have sex. It had never even crossed his mind until that moment. And as he stared, he realized he wasn't stirred at all by her and her skimpy attire. Closing his eyes, an image of a different woman wearing the same outfit caused lust to surge through him so powerfully, it left him breathless. 

"You. . .you. . .you're expecting. . .uh. . .inter. . .intercourse?" he finally choked out, glancing at her once again. Nothing. In fact, looking at her had the opposite effect.

"Yes, we've been dating for three months," she replied, looking at him with an expression he recognized as annoyance. "Most guys expect sex on the third date. This is like our twelfth. I thought. . .well, you did invite me to spend the weekend with you. I thought it meant we were finally going to do. . it. . you know, what you said. . .intercourse."

He had stopped paying full attention to her after she mentioned three dates. Tim and Paige had gone out three times. Did that mean they had. . . His heart skipped a beat. Of course, it did. They were normal, healthy, consenting adults. The odds they had sex were overwhelming. 

His stomach churned violently. He shouldn't care. He couldn't have her. Not if he wanted to keep her in his life. And if it meant accepting her having a relationship with someone else, he had to deal with it and move on with his own life, no matter how painful it would be.

He and Linda had been dating three months. He'd never had a relationship last longer than that before. If he wanted to jump over that invisible hurdle, he had to take the next step. Sex. Intercourse. 

"Okay," he said, putting his book aside and sliding off the bed. Before he could change his mind, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and bent down, touching her lips with his. She enthusiastically threw herself into the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Gagging a little, he moved his mouth to her neck, kissing his way downward. Closing his eyes, pictures floated through his brain, pictures that inflamed him. He started to move his hands down her back and pulled her closer.

"Paige," he moaned as his lips touched the top swell of her breast.

A loud crack and a stinging left cheek brought him back to the real world and the real woman standing angrily before him.

"I'm sorry," he said automatically. He knew enough about women to know they didn't like to be mistaken for someone else. What he'd been doing had to be unforgivable. 

"I knew it!" Linda crossed her arms over her chest. "I wondered why you kept asking me out when it was obvious you two are in love with each other. I guess I thought you were my hero, not hers." 

He started to protest but then lowered his head. "I'm sorry," he repeated. Toby had been right. Again. Dammit.

"You had no intention of ever sleeping with me, did you?" she asked. He shook his head. "How long were you going to string me along, letting me think we were going somewhere?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. He doubted he would have let it go so far as marriage, since it was an out-dated institution he didn't believe in, plus there was only one woman whom he could ever imagine marrying. 

He'd screwed this up so badly. He hadn't meant to hurt her. But then he never did, it just happened. "Linda, I'm. . ."

"Oh, so now you remember my name," she snapped. "I. . . I want to go back home. Right now." She glanced down at the lingerie she was wearing. "Well, not right now, after I change. You're going to pay for me to fly back. I don't think I can stand another minute in your company, let alone another eight hour car trip."

"Okay." He didn't think he could handle another drive with her either. Especially not now. She stomped back into the bathroom and he could hear her muttering to herself about what a fool she'd been. He knew exactly how she felt.

He quickly changed back into his regular clothes, stuffing everything into his duffel. It took her only a few minutes to change back into the outfit she'd worn earlier. "Ready?" he asked when she emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh, yes." She marched toward the door. "More than ready."

Walter felt like an idiot as he returned the key card and settled the bill for what had been a stay of just over an hour. When the clerk asked why they had changed their minds, he had mumbled, "Because I'm a moron." 

An hour later, he had dropped Linda off at the airport, had given her money for a flight, and was in his car on his way back to Los Angeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you are a fan of either The Bachelor or Big Brother. They seem like shows someone like Linda would enjoy. And I can't imagine Walter would understand the appeal of either program. And yes, I share his opinion. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Walter arrived back at the garage a little after eleven the next morning. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally. He'd spent sixteen of the last eighteen hours driving to Tahoe and back, and the last eight reliving the disaster he'd almost made of his life. All he wanted to do was collapse and sleep for at least the next twenty-four hours.

A plan he was going to have to put on hold, he noted as he pulled up to Scorpion's headquarters. Cabe's and Paige's vehicles were parked outside. Happy's truck was glaringly absent. Yet it was eerily quiet when he walked inside. A quick look around told him why. Toby was sleeping on the couch, an empty bottle of tequila on the floor next to him. Sylvester and Ralph were in one of the tents not far from where the shrink was resting. Cabe, Tim, and Paige were nowhere in sight. 

"Hey, Walter."

The sound of Ralph's voice startled him, even though the boy had whispered his words as he poked his head out of the tent.

"Hey, Ralph," he replied. "What's going on?"

"We had a sleepover," the youngster explained. "To keep Toby company. Cabe said it was so he didn't go off the deep end."

"Probably a good idea." 

"I don't know what time everyone else went to sleep but I stayed up until two." Ralph smiled proudly at him. "Mom made hot chocolate with marshmallows and it made me sleepy."

"Uh, yeah." Walter rubbed the back of his head nervously at the mention of the boy's mother. "So where is everyone else then?"

"Cabe's in the trailer. He said he was too old to sleep on the floor. Mom's upstairs." 

Upstairs. In his living quarters? Was Tim up there with her? Pain tore through him and he felt dizzy. Were they in his bed? Doing all the things he dreamt of doing with her there? He had to take deep breaths as he suppressed the urge to vomit.

"Where. . .uh. . .where's T-Tim?" he managed to choke out.

"Tim's not here." Walter glanced over at the boy who was looking worriedly at him. "He and Mom got into a fight and he took a taxi back to his place." Ralph wrinkled his nose. "I don't care for him. He tries too hard to be friends with me."

Walter relaxed, his breathing returning to normal. "Some people are like that," he said. "They don't realize that we find it annoying." He smiled at the young genius. "So, do you need something to eat or. . ."

"No, I'm good. I'll wait until everyone else gets up. Cabe said we'd all go to Kovelski's." 

"Sounds like a plan." He indicated his duffel bag. "Well, I should go put this away."

"Okay." Ralph wiggled back inside the tent. 

Walter sighed as he headed to the stairs. For a moment, he wished he was eleven again, when life hadn't been quite so complicated.

_____

The sight of Paige lying on his bed halted him in his tracks as he entered his bedroom. She was still wearing the clothes from the day before, her blouse and slacks crumpled, her hair mussed and frazzled. Her feet were bare and he could see her bright pink toenails. Lust shot through him like a rocket.

She was curled up on her right side, hugging his pillow. Black streaks stained her cheeks where her mascara had run. Had she been crying over Tim? The thought made his stomach churn once again.

As quietly as he could, he set down his bag then turned to exit the room. "Walter?" He stopped, clenching his fists when he heard her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Keeping his back to her, he replied, "It's my bedroom."

"That's not what I meant," she said, sounding exasperated. "You're supposed to be in Tahoe with. . ."

He slowly spun around to look her. She gasped. "Oh, my God, what happened to your face?" 

"What?" Puzzled, he hurried into his bathroom to look into the mirror. A hand shaped bruise graced his left cheek. No wonder the gas station clerk had stared at him strangely when he filled up his car before heading back to LA. He came back out into the other room. "Uh, Linda slapped me."

"What did you do to her?" Paige was now sitting up on his bed, still holding the pillow with one hand while running the other through her tousled hair. 

"I, uh, called her. . .um, someone's else's name." 

"And she slapped you hard enough to leave a bruise?"

"While I was kissing her."

He saw her face pale as she clutched the pillow tighter. "You. . .k-kissed her?" 

"Yes."

"Walter," she said in a low voice, "whose name did you call her?"

He closed his eyes as he jammed his hands in his pockets as he confessed, "Yours."

Silence filled the room for several minutes. Opening his eyes, he watched her slide off the bed and move toward him. "Why?"

"Because I was thinking about you."

"You were thinking about me while kissing another woman?" She frowned at him. "I think I would have slapped you too."

"She, uh, had certain expectations and. . .I. . .uh. . .couldn't. . ." He took a deep breath. "She said sex was expected on the third date and since you and. . . You and Tim went out three times. . . I thought. . ."

"She's wrong. And you're wrong. Tim hasn't even kissed me."

"He hasn't?" Damn, he cringed as his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "So, you've never. . ."

"Not with Tim," she said, smiling shyly at him. 

His whole body sagged with relief. She hadn't had sex with the former Navy SEAL. There was still a chance. . .

"Hey, Paige!" Cabe's voice rang out from downstairs. Walter froze, glancing at Paige, who was staring at him with wide eyes. 

"We're heading out to Kovelski's," the Homeland agent shouted. "We'll be gone about an hour. . ." Someone else said something Walter couldn't quite catch. ". . .about two hours. Do you want anything?"

She looked at Walter and smiled shyly. "No, I have everything I need," she replied, giving him even more hope.

"Copy that." 

They listened as footsteps crossed the concrete floor below and the door leading to the outside creaked open. 

"Hey, Walter?" It was Toby who called out this time. "About damn time you came to your senses, buddy."

The door slammed shut.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, God." Paige stared at him, her cheeks flushed pink. "They know you're here."

"Well, I did talk to Ralph before I came up here. I imagine he told them."

"Oh, God," she repeated. "Is that why. . . Two hours? Oh, God."

Why was she so upset about the others leaving for two hours. . .? Oh, shit, they were not only giving them time to talk things out but also to. . . He was going to kill Toby.

"Did he tell you that Tim and I had a fight?" She changed the subject as she set the pillow aside.

"Yes, but he didn't tell me what it was about," he said. He held up his hands before adding, "And it's none of my business."

"Well, it was about you, so. . ." She glanced at him, then down at the floor. "He and Toby and Cabe were drinking tequila and I had a couple shots, too. After awhile, Tim said he wanted to talk to me so I took him to the interrogation room. He accused me of being jealous of you and Linda, and I was just using him to get back at you." 

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I told him he was crazy, that I didn't care who you dated, that we were just friends slash colleagues. He didn't believe me. He said I'd been sending him mixed signals and that I was nothing but a big. . .tease." 

Her face turned bright red. "Then he said you and Linda were probably screwing each other's brains out and he didn't see why I wouldn't even let him kiss me. I, uh, told him to get out until he could show some respect for me and for you and Scorpion and. . . Then I came up here and wondered if what he said about you and Linda was true, and I am sorry, but. . .I. . .I cried all over your pillow."

She picked up the pillow, which was streaked with her makeup. "I'll take it home and wash it. . ."

"No, it's okay." He took it from her and surreptitiously sniffed it. It smelled like lavender. Just like she did. He placed it back onto the bed.

Tim seemed like too nice a guy to turn into such an asshole after a few drinks. But then alcohol had the ability to change a person, as he knew all too well. He reran her words through his mind and realized she had omitted something. Something that made him clench his jaw and fists.

"Did he. . .did he try to. . .f-force. . .?" 

"He just tried to kiss me. He was a little drunk. . .so was I."

"That's no excuse." Walter's murderous thoughts now switched from Toby to the Homeland trainee.

"Walter, it's all right. I kinda, uh. . ." She dropped her eyes and smiled. "Well, I kicked him."

"Good."

"In the. . ." She waved her hand in the general direction of his groin.

Even though the other man had deserved it, Walter still winced. He'd been hit there once. It had been a physically painful experience he'd rather not repeat. The only thing that could ever be more painful would be losing Paige. And he had come to the realization he had been almost stubborn enough to let it happen. He drew in a deep breath then exhaled.

"What I said yesterday, about burying feelings?" She nodded. "I can't do it anymore. I almost made the worst mistake of my life last night. I have feelings for you that won't stay buried no matter how deep I dig. They keep coming back up to the surface. I think. . .no, I know. . . I-I love you.

He watched as she sat down onto the bed and covered her face with her hands. Kneeling down in front of her, he took her hands in his, revealing the tears rolling down her cheeks. He felt so helpless, he hated seeing her cry. Especially when he didn't understand why. 

"Walter," she said, pulling her hands away before wiping at her face, smearing her mascara even more. "I love you, too. But I can't do this anymore either. My heart feels like it's been on a roller coaster after eating too much cotton candy. I need to know if we're going to be together or not. It's your decision. All or nothing."

"You're the most important person in my life," he said. "But I'm worried I'll screw it up. I always do. I've never had a relationship with a woman that lasted more three months. I don't want to lose you."

"That's not true." She was smiling at him, a smile that made his heart flip.

"What. . .? Which part?"

"The part about never being in a relationship a woman for more than three months. That's not true."

"I can assure you it is." He didn't know why she seemed so smug.

"How long have you known Happy?"

Happy? "Uh, I've never. . .uh. . .we never. . . I've never ever thought of her in. . .in that way."

"How long?" she persisted.

He thought for a moment. "About five years."

"And how long did you know your sister?"

"All my life, until she. . .she died." Pain filled his chest and he had to fight back tears.

"And how long have you known me?" she asked after he had gotten himself back under control.

He understood then the motive behind her questions. "One year, seven months, and three, no, four days. I could calculate the hours and minutes. . ."

"No, that's fine." She chuckled. "That's longer than three months, isn't it?"

"Yes, but. . .but we haven't been in a relationship. It's not the same."

"Walter, we've been in a relationship from that first day when you asked me to trust you." She reached out, gently placing her hand on his bruised cheek. "And I have trusted you, ever since that first time. I may have gotten frustrated and angry with you from time to time, but I never stopped trusting you. Even when you were breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I trust you, too. It's me I don't trust. I'm going to do something to annoy you, or ignore you to work on one of my projects, or say something inconsiderate without thinking, or. . ."

"Walter, you've already done all those things and I'm still here. I'm still willing to take the next step. I'm not expecting hearts and flowers and poetry. I accept you the way you are."

"But you like those things, you should have them."

"But I don't need them. I need you more." She lightly stroked his face. "So, all or nothing?" 

It only took a second to make his decision. "All," he whispered as he touched his lips to hers. A shiver of desire shot down his spine as she opened her mouth and their tongues met. Wrapping his arms around her, they fell back onto his bed, with him ending up onto top of her and between her legs. 

His mouth made its way to her ear then down her neck. His mind was a clean slate, filled with only the taste and warmth and softness of the woman writhing beneath him as he cupped her breasts. 

"Walter?"

For the second time that day, Walter froze as Paige stared at him with wide eyes.

What the hell was Linda doing there?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for an update. This story was only going to be five chapters but then I had to rewrite the ending to this 5th chapter. And because of the rewrite, I had to write two more chapters. I know, how horrible!

"What the hell is she doing here?" Paige whispered, echoing his thoughts.

Walter had no idea why the other woman was there. He had presumed their parting in Tahoe had been of a permanent nature and she wanted nothing more to do with him. 

"Maybe she'll go away if she thinks no one's here?" he suggested hopefully.

"Walter? Are you here?"

"I don't think she's giving up." Paige ran her hand through his hair. "Maybe you should go see what she wants?"

He probably should, but he didn't want to. He was exactly where he wanted to be and with the woman he wanted to be with. But Paige was right, he was going to have to deal with Linda sooner or later. It may as well be now.

Reluctantly rolling off of her, he sat on the end of the bed, needing to wait a few moments before he could stand up. 

"Wal. . ." Linda's inquiry was cut off as the garage door opened and someone else walked in.

"Hey, aren't you Walter's, uh, friend? Linda, right?"

Walter glanced over at Paige, who put her hand over her mouth as they both recognized Tim's voice. "What's he doing here?" he murmured.

"I don't know. Shh. . ." she admonished.

"Yes, I'm Linda." They heard her giggle. "And you're Tim? The new Homeland guy?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm the new guy anymore, but yes. Tim Armstrong."

"Is everyone else on a case? I wanted to talk to Walter."

"Not that I know of. Hey, aren't you two supposed to be at that jazz festival this weekend?"

"Yes, that's what I want to talk to him about. If you're not here for a case then. . ."

"I need to apologize to Paige. I said and did some things last night I shouldn't have. We were drinking tequila and. . ."

"Oh, I get crazy when I drink tequila. I usually just drink wine. But not lately. Walter doesn't drink so I haven't been either." Walter frowned. More proof Toby had been right. Dammit.

"I'm more of a wine guy myself, too."

There was silence for a few moments. Walter looked at Paige again, and wondered about the odd smile on her face. He opened his mouth to ask her about it, but she placed a finger on his lips then pointed downstairs.

"I don't think anyone's here. I should just go," Linda said. "Nice meeting you. . .again."

"Same here."

"Well, bye." They could hear her walking away.

"Hey, Linda," Tim called out. "Do you want to go get coffee or something?"

"Uh, sure. I can give you my num. . ."

"I mean like right now. There's a coffee shop about a block from here."

"Oh." It grew quiet again, then she spoke, "Yeah, sure. I can talk to Walter later."

"Great. I can apologize to Paige then too."

This time, two sets of footsteps headed out of the garage. The door closed behind them. 

Walter felt Paige shaking beside him and he turned to look at her. Laughter erupted from her and she fell backward onto the bed. He chuckled as he watched her, although he was not sure what was quite so funny.

"Oh, my God," she finally said as she sat up, gasping for air. "Did that just really happen? I mean. . .I know it did. . . But. . .oh, my God. . .Tim. . .and Linda. . ." 

"I'm not sure either," he admitted. Could it be that simple? Tim and Linda, possibly ending up together? The odds were astronomical. Walter didn't care though, as long as he had Paige, everything would be all right.

"I don't know about you," she said before kissing his cheek. "But I. . . I think we probably shouldn't. . .you know. . ." She smiled at him, her face turning pink. "I mean, I want to, but. . .not yet. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes." He understood. He wanted her, too. But he could wait. He'd waited this long, a few more days wouldn't matter.

"Besides, this place is like Grand Central Station today," she said, putting her arms behind his neck. "And I'm exhausted. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I feel like I could sleep for a week." His earlier weariness swept over him. "I want to do this right. I don't want to screw up again. I can't lose you."

"You won't. I won't let you." Her lips met his for a gentle kiss. "I love you."

He smiled, happiness threatening to overwhelm him. So he stated the only fact occupying his brain. "I love you."

They settled down on the bed, Paige turning her back to him then snuggling up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. They fell asleep within minutes.

_____

Walter woke up slowly, a bit disoriented and with an urgent need to urinate. Once he determined he was in his own bed, he also realized his right hand rested on something soft and warm. Cracking one eyelid, he could see it was Paige's breast. Usually such a discovery would have made him flinch away in embarrassment. But now, he let it linger for a moment before slowly sliding his fingers away.

"Mmm. . ." Paige snuggled closer. "Walter. . ."

Was she dreaming of him? Did she dream of him like he dreamed of her? Well, maybe not exactly as he did. He could feel himself grow hot as erotic thoughts of her filled his mind. 

Reluctantly, he rolled onto his back and ran his hand over his face. How long had they been asleep? A quick glance at his alarm clock told him it was eight thirty. It was dark so he deduced it must be evening.

A loud rumble of laughter came from downstairs, answering his next question. So the others were still there. Glancing over at the woman still curled up beside him, he sat up then made his way to his bathroom. After he was done, he decided a change of clothes would be a good idea, since he'd been wearing what he had on for close to forty hours.

Stripping down to his boxers, he found a pair of jeans and a polo. As he pulled on the shirt, he heard a giggle. Turning, he popped his head out and saw Paige sitting up on the bed, watching him with a wide smile on her face.

"I. . .I thought you were. . .sleeping." He picked up the jeans and held them up in front of his lower body.

"I was. Then you came back in here and took off your clothes," she said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry. You're just so cute."

Walter was totally baffled. Cute? How was taking off his clothes cute? Shaking his head, he hastily put on his jeans. "Uh, do you want to change into something else? I have some sweats that might fit you and. . ."

Paige glanced down at her crumpled clothing and wrinkled her nose. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'd really like to take a shower." 

"Uh. . .okay." The image of Paige, naked in his shower, caused his breathing to become ragged. "Um. . .there's, uh, towels. . .and. . .I'll find. . ."

"Walter," she said, getting to her feet. "I can figure it out. Why don't you go downstairs and see what everyone is up to?"

"Uh, yes. . ." Downstairs. Yes, good idea. He nodded before heading for the stairs. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed her smile, a smile that nearly caused him to turn around. Taking a deep breath, he continued on his way to the ground floor.

The scene that greeted him took a few minutes to take in. Everyone was crowded around the table, playing some kind of card game. Boxes of pizza and beer bottles cluttered the kitchen's tiny counter space. But the most surprising of all were three of the game's participants - Linda, Tim, and Happy, who was sitting on Toby's lap and smiling as she pulled his hat down over his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A chorus of voices greeted him. "Walter!" "Walt!" "Hey, 197, glad you could finally join us." 

"Uh, what's going on?" he said, his mind still reeling. He had been expecting Toby, Cabe, Sylvester, and Ralph. But. . .Linda? Tim? And Happy? What the hell had happened? He'd only been asleep eight hours.

"We're playing poker," said Ralph. "Toby taught me how."

"I've created a monster," said the psychiatrist with a groan. A glance confirmed his statement as the largest pile of matchsticks rested in front of the boy genius. 

"So where's Paige?" asked Tim, staring at his cards.

"Taking a shower." Oh great, now they were all going to be thinking of her naked. Although it was only Tim whom he felt like punching for doing so. Walter's hands curled into fists. 

"Feeling a little dirty, is she?" Toby's off color remark earned him a head slap from Happy, who hissed, "Can it, numb nuts. Her kid's right there."

"Ow, sorry. I couldn't resist." He waved in Walter's direction. "It's obvious they didn't do anything. He's wound tighter than a spring."

"I see you and Happy have gotten over your embarrassment of a proposal," Walter said in retaliation. 

"Well, not really. There are some legal issues we need to take care of," said the shrink. "But, yes, we've talked it out and everything is copacetic again. Thanks for asking."

An awkward silence ensued for a few moments until Linda stood up. "Uh, can I talk to you, Walter?" she asked, glancing around at the others around the table. "Somewhere private?"

"Yeah, okay." Wondering what she wanted to discuss, he led her to the interrogation room. "I just want you to know I'm sorry. . .about everything," he said.

"Not as sorry as I am," she said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I hit you." Her eyes darted to his cheek, then away. "I was kind of, um, a bitch to you in Tahoe. And I wanted to talk about giving you another chance. . ."

His shock must have shown on his face because she hurriedly continued. "But now that I've talked with Tim and the rest of your. . .friends, I know that's a terrible idea. I was right, you're in love with her, and I never stood a chance.

"I just don't understand why. . ." She gulped and Walter saw she was fighting back tears, making him feel shittier than he already did. "Why you did it. The speed dating, going out with me, inviting me on a weekend trip, giving me expectations. Was I just an experiment? A substitute for who you really wanted?"

She wiped at her eyes as Walter struggled to answer. He had two choices, and neither spoke well of him nor his motives. He decided on the truth. She deserved it.

"Yes, it was an experiment. I was trying to bury the feelings I have for. . .er, Paige. . . and I thought if I could replicate those same feelings with someone else, I could validate my hypothesis that love is nothing more than an combination of endorphin and dopamine overstimulation leading to an temporary euphoric state. Only I learned it wasn't. 

Linda looked a little dazed and he wondered how much of his explanation she understood. "You were never a substitute," he added. "You just weren't. . .her."

"Except when you tried to have sex with me." 

"Yeah, that was a mistake." He touched his bruised cheek. "I deserved this."

"You did." She frowned. "Wait, what was a mistake? Pretending I was someone else or having sex with me?

"Er. . . Both? Walter flinched, sure she would slap him again.

"I'm not going to hit you," she said with a sigh. "Well, thanks for telling me the truth. Finally. "

"I am sorry." And he was. She was a nice person and he'd treated her badly.

"So, do you think we could still be friends? Or would that be too weird?" 

"Weird seems to be the norm around here, so if you want to. . ."

His words trailed off as he looked out the room's window and saw Paige had come downstairs. She was wearing a pair of his old sweats and his purple shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and her belt cinching it around her waist.

He stared at her while she chatted with Toby and Happy before giving each of them a hug. Then Tim approached her and after exchanging a few words, the Homeland trainee led her off to an unoccupied corner of the garage. Brushing Linda aside, he started off in the same direction. A hand firmly gripping his shoulder halted his progress.

Walter whipped around to see it was Toby who had stopped him. "Whoa there, pal," the shrink said. "Let them clear the air."

"You don't know what he did. . ."

"Yes, I do. I was here. You weren't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Walter tried to shrug free but the psychiatrist held fast. 

"It means she didn't go rushing in to interrupt your little têtê-á-têtê with Linda, the woman you were going to spend the weekend with, the woman she probably thought you were sleeping with, did she?"

"No," mumbled Walter.

"Which means she trusts you." Toby let go then. "You trust her, right?" Walter nodded. "You're new to all this, buddy. Love, jealousy; all those emotions you don't have much experience with. You think because you want her, everyone wants her, and you'll fight anyone you think is threatening your happiness."

Dammit. That was exactly how he felt. Sometimes it really sucked to have a shrink for a best friend. And sometimes it was a good thing, he thought as he watched Paige and Tim, the thoughts of doing harm to the Navy SEAL fading away. 

"And you really have to watch the jealousy," Toby continued. "Women like it. . .up to a point. Then they don't."

"That doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't," the shrink agreed. "And every woman is different. Trust me on this. You're gonna want to tone it down."

"Okay." Walter had a feeling it was going to be easier said than done as he observed Paige interacting with Tim. His annoyance grew with every smile, every laugh, and his fists curled once more when she lightly touched the other man's arm. 

She was a very tactile person, he told himself. She acted this way with everyone. It was a major part of who she was. He was going to have to get used to it because it was one of the things he liked. . .no, loved about her. 

And then she was beside him, pressing the back of her hand against his. Sneaking a glance at her, Walter smiled as he laced her fingers with his. 

"So, are we still playing poker or what?" he asked. "And is there any food left? I'm starving."

"There's some pizza," said Sly. "I don't know if you should eat it though. It's been sitting out for a couple of hours."

"I think we ate everything from Kovelski's," Cabe said. "You snooze, you lose, O'Brien."

"I'll see what I can find," Paige said with a laugh as she patted Walter on the shoulder. "Deal me in, guys."

Walter found two more chairs and placed them next to each other at the already crowded table. "Two more pigeons to pluck, eh, Ralphie boy?" said Toby as he sat back down, rubbing his hands together. "I swear, this kid's a natural."

"That's because he's counting cards," said Sylvester. 

"So are you," the shrink pointed out. "He's just better at it than you are."

Walter turned to Happy who was now sitting next to him. "You're okay with this? Toby gambling?"

The mechanic shrugged. "He's had a rough couple of days. He needed to blow off some steam. Besides. . ." She grinned. "It's fun watching him have his ass handed to him by an eleven-year old."

The discussion over card counting disintegrated into a squabble about who was the better poker player, which evolved into a debate who was smarter when factoring book smarts versus street smarts. Paige handed Walter a plate of food and a bottle of water before she sat beside him with her own meal. 

"This is quite the family you've put together, Walter O'Brien," she murmured before kissing him on the cheek.

He glanced at the people gathered around the table and smiled. Yes it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three Weeks Later**

Walter wanted to kick himself. He should have read the actual reviews, rather than deeming the five star rating a good enough recommendation when he had made the reservations. It had been the only such rating he'd found when he had searched for "Dining and Dancing" options in the greater Los Angeles area. 

Beside him, Paige was smiling as they observed the people on the dance floor, not one of whom was under the age of sixty. They had already been out on two dates and he'd manage to screw up both of them. The first had been at a restaurant he didn't think he had needed a reservation for and there had been a two hour wait for a table. They ended up going to a Chucky Burger.

On the second date, he had fallen asleep at the movie theater during a film Paige had wanted to see. And now they were easily the youngest people in the room by at least three decades. He could feel everyone staring at them and he squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," he began, "I didn't realize. . .

"No, it's okay," she said, squeezing his hand. "I think it's sweet." She kissed his cheek. 

"I can show you to your table now, sir." The hostess, who looked like someone's grandmother, led them across the restaurant. The building overlooked the ocean and utilized large windows to optimize their guests' views.

"This is beautiful," said Paige as he held out her chair. He sat down opposite and the hostess left with their drink order, mineral water for him and a glass of white wine for Paige.

"We can leave," he said. He had just wanted to dance with her again. A nice slow dance where he could hold her in his arms, and touch her, and smell her hair, and dream about doing more.

"Walter, it's fine," she said, reaching across the table and grasping his hand. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yes."

She stood up and he had a hard time breathing as he surveyed her dress. It was low cut and held up by two straps so thin he marveled at their functionality. As she pulled him toward the dance floor, he saw the pale skin of her back. And as she walked, he caught glimpses of her leg flashing through the slit that reached her upper thigh.

His mouth grew dry, he started to sweat, and his heart was beating erratically. This had not been a well-thought out plan. The dress alone was going to kill him. Actually touching her. . . He glanced up when they came to a stop and saw she was smiling at him expectantly, her eyes sparkling. 

Furtively wiping his palms on his pants, he then put his right hand on her left shoulder. Slowly he slid his fingers downward, stopping when he reached the small of her back. He flicked his gaze to her face as he pulled her closer. Her tongue darted between her lips and her breathing matched his, telling him she was not unaffected by his actions. 

They began to move to the music, a song he didn't recognize except for the fact it had a three four beat and he adjusted his steps accordingly. Taking a deep breath, he could smell lavender and he felt dizzy as all the blood rush away from his head. He closed his eyes and began reciting the Fibonacci sequence in his head until he got himself under control.

"Oof!" His eyes popped open and he saw he had steered Paige into another couple. Everyone had remained upright, thankfully, although they had all come to a halt.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I. . .uh, I wasn't paying attention."

"That's all right, young man," the elderly gentleman replied. He elbowed Walter in the ribs. "Can't say I blame you. She's a real looker."

"Uh. . .yeah. . ." 

"Now, Clarence, you're embarrassing him." The female half of the couple swatted the man on the arm. She then turned to Paige and leaned in. "He looks like a keeper, dearie,"she said. "I wish this galoot had taken me out dancing when we were younger."

"We were too busy having kids, Rose," the old man said. He nudged Walter again. "If we'd gone dancing, we'd probably would have ended up with more than five, if you know what I mean."

Walter had no clue what the man meant. He snuck a glance at Paige and saw her cheeks were glowing pink. "Uh, I'm sorry," he said again.

"Come on, we're interrupting their date," said Rose. She winked at them as she led her husband away. 

Paige's hand came to rest on his shoulder once more and he realized he still had his on her back. Listening to the music for a moment, he resumed his early steps before meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Walter," she whispered into his ear. "It's okay. I thought they were very sweet." She kissed him on the cheek again.

He managed to get through the rest of the song without another mishap and they went back to their table. A waitress brought them their drinks and menus. After they had ordered, Walter stood up.

"Do you. . .I mean. . .May I. . ." Oh damn, he forgot what Cabe and Toby had coached him to say, a way to ask her to dance guaranteed to sweep Paige off her feet (and get him laid, as Toby had so crudely put it).

She got to her feet. "Are you asking me to dance?" she asked. Her mouth was turned up at the corners and she was obviously trying not to laugh at him. 

"Only if you want to," he replied, staring at his feet. He looked up in surprise as he felt her lips on his cheek. 

"I would love to dance with you again." 

This time he led her to the dance floor. Paige was evidently familiar with the song as she sang snippets of it. It took all his concentration not to embarrass himself as she whispered lyrics like, "I've hungered for your touch" and "I need your love" into his ear. His resolve was further tested when she slid her hands up his chest and entwined them around his neck, forcing him to rest both hands on the small of her back.

He was actually relieved when the music ended and they went back to their table. He wanted her so much. Understanding dawned as he recalled the older man's words about dancing and children. His meaning was crystal clear now.

It was a little after midnight when Walter walked Paige to the door of her condo. The rest of the evening had gone smoothly. Well, smoothly if one discounted the state of arousal he'd been fighting all night.

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" Paige asked after she had unlocked her door.

Caffeine was the last thing he needed. He was already so overstimulated he doubted he would be able to sleep for several days. He was about to reply negatively to her inquiry when he saw a light in her eyes, one he'd seen there before but had never understood. . .until now

Two fundamental facts hit him at the exact same time. The first was she wasn't inviting him in for coffee, none of the women who had invited him in had been offering him just coffee. They had been offering him sex. And he'd been too oblivious to realize it.

The second was she had been seducing him all evening. It all added up, the dress, the singing, the kisses, her telling him Ralph was staying the night at Sly's. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Which lead to a third revelation, this was their third date. . .

"I love you," he said as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her toward him before touching his lips to hers. A gentle kiss that grew deeper and more passionate with every passing second until he had pinned Paige against her door, her fingers threaded through his hair as their tongues entwined. He cupped her bottom with his hands as she slid her foot up the back of his calf, drawing them even closer together.

A noise from the apartment across the hall caused them to spring apart. They were both panting heavily and she was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Do you want to come in?" she repeated breathlessly. 

"Yes." 

With a smile that made his heart beat faster, Paige opened the door and led him inside.

_____

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Paige sings into Walter's ear (in case you're wondering) is "Unchained Melody" written by Alex North and Hy Zaret. The Righteous Brothers' version is my favorite.
> 
> I've also included shout outs to Hamilton and my parents in this chapter. Love you and miss you, Dad.


End file.
